In such an air spring system, vibration or pulsating energy is converted into heat in the shock absorber during spring compression and spring expansion. The heat generated in this manner must be directed away.
Usually, adequate cooling is provided by the driving wind when the shock absorber is mounted laterally of the air spring. However, two separate components have to be mounted which makes a longer dwell time on the assembly line necessary. Furthermore, a larger space for accommodating the components is required when the shock absorber and the air spring are arranged one next to the other.
British Patent 1,043,425 discloses an improved air spring system. Here, a shock absorber is integrated to the extent of about one half thereof in an air spring. The portion of the shock absorber which projects outwardly from the air spring is stroked by the driving wind. At the same time, deflecting and redirecting elements guide a part of the driving wind through an intermediate space between the upper part of the shock absorber and the roll-off piston.
Here too, a larger space is needed for accommodating the components. Increased contamination cannot be avoided here because the arrangement must be subjected to the driving wind.